joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street (KindotiMitzem style)
KindotiMitzem's parody of Sesame Street. Characters * Big Bird - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Mr. Snuffleupagus - Magic Cobbler (Goldie & Bear) * Elmo - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Ernie - Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Bert - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Cookie Monster - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Kermit the Frog - Kermit (Muppets) * Grover - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Telly - Red (Goldie & Bear) * Oscar the Grouch - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * The Count - The Count (Sesame Street) * Alice Snuffleupagus - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) * The Countess - The Countess (Sesame Street) * Two-Headed Monster - Kantin and Yibo (KindotiMitzem's OCs) * Mr. Johnson - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Biff and Sully - Sofia and Amber (Sofia the First) * Herry Monster - Granny (Goldie & Bear) * Other characters - Themselves Episodes All episodes listed are parodies of episodes from Season 8 (1976-1977) to Season 21 (1989-1990). * Episode 926 * Episode 1037 * Episode 1041 * Episode 1056 * Episode 1186 * Episode 1195 * Episode 1199 * Episode 1201 * Episode 1210 * Episode 1220 * Episode 1232 * Episode 1246 * Episode 1247 * Episode 1257 * Episode 1271 * Episode 1272 * Episode 1287 * Episode 1291 * Episode 1297 * Episode 1299 * Episode 1316 * Episode 1446 * Episode 1447 * Episode 1448 * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 * Episode 1451 * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 * Episode 1455 * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1459 * Episode 1563 * Episode 1575 * Episode 1576 * Episode 1706 * Episode 1707 * Episode 1708 * Episode 1709 * Episode 1710 * Episode 1736 * Episode 1740 * Episode 1755 * Episode 1781 * Episode 1800 * Episode 1836 * Episode 1839 * Episode 1845 * Episode 1858 * Episode 1899 * Episode 1933 * Episode 1952 * Episode 1957 * Episode 2040 * Episode 2058 * Episode 2059 * Episode 2122 * Episode 2123 * Episode 2124 * Episode 2125 * Episode 2159 * Episode 2173 * Episode 2201 * Episode 2208 * Episode 2226 * Episode 2227 * Episode 2228 * Episode 2254 * Episode 2255 * Episode 2256 * Episode 2257 * Episode 2258 * Episode 2282 * Episode 2283 * Episode 2356 * Episdoe 2358 * Episode 2423 * Episode 2486 * Episode 2487 * Episode 2488 * Episode 2489 * Episode 2490 * Episode 2491 * Episode 2492 * Episode 2493 * Episode 2494 * Episode 2495 * Episode 2496 * Episode 2517 * Episode 2523 * Episode 2571 * Episode 2572 * Episode 2573 * Episode 2574 * Episode 2575 * Episode 2606 * Episode 2607 * Episode 2608 * Episode 2609 * Episode 2610 * Episode 2611 * Episode 2615 * Episode 2616 * Episode 2680 * Episode 2736 * Episode 2741 * Episode 2742 * Episode 2745 Intro music The intro music is the 1969 - 1992 version of Sesame Street Theme, sung by The Kids. However, the intro music is also sung by one of the characters in other albums: * Sesame Street Theme, sung by Izzy the Pirate in Izzy's Favourite Songs. * Sesame Street Theme, sung by Princess Sofia the First in Sofia's Hundred Collection of Songs, placed under the title "Sesame Street". * Sesame Street Theme, sung by Goldie Locks in Goldie's Songs Collection, placed under the title "Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street?". Intro method The theme song was accompanied by clips from Goldie & Bear, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates and sometimes skycam views of cities, highway rides or trains instead of clips of children playing on location in a park or city in their original versions. Various clips were rotated from episode to episode. It displays the episode number during the beginning of the theme - using various fonts and colours.